


Demons

by AngelaTommo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: (sorry q), Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Sad Ending, and ballyhoo, idk man, just a bunch of tom foolery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here I am, sitting at a Burger King at 2 in the morning regretting all my life decisions with a Whopper Jr. in one hand and a diet coke in the other. I place my burger down and rid my lips of the grease with a wrinkled napkin. Looking around I only see crack heads and alcoholics. Will I turn into one of these low lifes? No. I cant be thinking like that. Positive. Stay positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little intro to get you into the feel of it all. It'll get longer and more interesting as time goes on, enjoy.

Life is hard and it's only getter harder. Not even 5 minutes into being 18 I'm being kicked out of my house. Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming. My Step mother was never a big fan of me since my dad died. Brain cancer.. Not the best way to go out, but boy, did he go out with a bang. My father was the CEO of a major business corporation, now that he's gone you'd think he'd leave the money to his only daughter, right? Nope. He threw it all away to that self loving bitch. Excuse my language. 

So here I am, sitting at a Burger King at 2 in the morning regretting all my life decisions with a Whopper Jr. in one hand and a diet coke in the other. I place my burger down and rid my lips of the grease with a wrinkled napkin. Looking around I only see crack heads and alcoholics. Will I turn into one of these low lifes? No. I cant be thinking like that. Positive. Stay positive. 

I throw out the remains of my food and give a quick wave to the workers before exiting out the door. The cool autumns breeze flowing through my long caramel hair feels renewing as I begin to walk. I never pictured my life coming to this. Growing up I always wanted to become a nurse, live in a mansion and have 2 beautiful children with a Ryan Gosling man of a husband. I never thought I would be searching for shelter at 3am after being kicked out of my own home on my 18th birthday. Funny how things change, isn't it?

I slide my hand in my back pocket and pull out my cell phone, dialing my friend Louis' number with ease.

"Hey, you think I can crash at yours tonight?"

\----


	2. Worst Comes To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry. Worst comes to worse you sell crack on the corner."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Louis says, a worried look pasted on his face. It's the morning after I've been kicked out. I have to start searching for some way to get money. Like you know, one of those job things. I roll my eyes.

"Do you even know me?" I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. 

Louis shakes his head. "That's the problem I DO know you. You haven't worked a day in your life, hun."

"Hey!" I smack his arm "I may not have ever worked but I sure as hell can be a hard worker for the right price." I wink and throwing my leg onto the chair beside me. "If you're pickin' up what I'm puttin' down." 

"I'm not sure I want to pick up whatever you're trying to put down." Louis fake gags himself.

"Enough. I'll call you if I need you, WHICH I won't need you." I point a finger at his chest and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving his house. 

Louis' been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Which, In fact, I can remember. Since I was 3 years old. My mother, before she died, became really good friends with the neighbors next door to us. She would always have me and Louis play together outside in the sandbox, she used to take us to the park and the Jersey Shore to go on the rides. A couple years later, when I was about 10 and Louis was 14, he moved across town, about 30 minutes away. Despite that, we still made an effort to see each other. We kept in touch on Skype, we called each other every night having hour long conversations about hot dogs, dust, or even the theory of life. Anything we could entertain ourselves with. Now at a whopping 18 and 22 years old, we continue to stay in touch. Closer than ever. 

I look down at the newspaper clutched in my hand and open the folded paper. I circled a few places that hire without a college degree. Hopefully I can save up enough money to actually go to college, but that wont be for a long, long, long, long time. 

When I arrive to the first interview I check myself in there bathroom mirror. Using my fingers as a comb and running them through my hair. I adjust my black pencil skirt and flowy white top before apply some more red lipstick. I take a final look at myself before shrugging. "Good enough." I whisper to myself as I step out of the bathroom. 

A lady comes up to me as I set my into my purse. "Mr. Rodriguez is ready to see you." She smiles the most plastic looking smile anyone could ever lay eyes on and leads me to his office.  
She knocks twice before a voice is heard from the other side of the wall, "Come in!" 

She opens the door for me and I step inside. "Hello, you must be Miss Fazio." 

"You can just call me Aria." I smile and put out my hand to greet him. He kindly accepts and shakes back. 

"Of course. Have a seat." He points to the chair behind me. I sit down and cross a leg over the other. "Well, lets have a look at your resume."

He opens up a file which I assume is my full resume. I nervously look around and clear my throat. It's way too quiet in here.

After about 3 minutes which felt like an eternity he looks up from the paper and sighs. "Well, Aria, was it?" 

"Uh," I clear my throat "Yes, yes it's Aria." I smile.

"Aria, you seem like a lovely girl but, we're just looking for someone with a bit more experience than you." He states, "You haven't ever worked an actual job."

I look down. "Well, I worked at a deli once."

"For how long was that?" He asks, fixing his stupid glasses on his stupid nose.

"Um, well, about a week." I reply.

"I'm sorry Aria, this job just wont be for you. Thank you for coming, though." He buzzes into his secretary "Joice, will you please lead miss Aria outside please? Thank you."

"Thanks for nothing, dick." I say as I gather my belongings and walk out the door. 

\---

 

"You really said that?" Louis laughs, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "You're batshit."

I sigh, "You don't get it, that was like, the worst feeling ever. How the hell am I gonna get a job?"

"Don't worry. Worst comes to worse you sell crack on the corner." Louis laughs and presses play on his flat screen tv. I roll my eyes and rest my head on the cold pillow, allowing myself to sink into the soft material. 

"Worst comes to worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQtQXEHmfTM
> 
> (Galantis - Runaway (U & I) [Yacht Club. Remix])


	3. Live This Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You alright?" He says, his voice naturally raspy and deep. He has the most amazing black hair. "Are you okay?" He asks again, when I finally realize I haven't answered him the first time.

This is what it's come to, I guess. Using a fake I.D to get into a bar and drink away all of my problems. God, I sound like I'm on a tacky soap opera. Oh well, down the hatch. I throw my third shot of Peach Ciroc down, allowing the liquid to burn in the back of my throat before swallowing. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I hate when I start to get drunk, I get all emotional and needy. I tuck my long locks behind my ears and fix my makeup. This probably wasn't the best attire to wear to a sleazy bar. I suited a Grey tank top that flaunted my D cup boobs quite well, tight black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Atleast the boobs help in getting free shots. 

I step outside and crash into something, it all happened too fast I couldn't collect myself. Liquid spilt all over my shirt and arms, I put my arm closer to my face to smell it. Beer. I crunch my nose and attempt to stand up without looking too intoxicated. A firm hand grasps my forearm and lifts me quickly, as if without any ease. I look up to see a man, had to be about twice as old as me, insanely stunning. "You alright?" He says, his voice naturally raspy and deep. He has the most amazing black hair. "Are you okay?" He asks again, when I finally realize I haven't answered him the first time.

"Oh! Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I stand up fully, wiping my arms to rid myself of the stanching alcohol. 

"Here- let me help you." He grabs a handful of paper towels and begins to wipe my arms. 

I laugh. Why am I laughing. "What's so funny?" He asks, "shouldn't you be furious?"

"You must not know me. Sure, I hate beer, but I'm not going to slap you because of a mistake." I pause "It WAS a mistake, right?"

"Of course! God, who do you take me as?" He asks, half joking half serious.

"Hey, I don't know you," I wipe the last of the beer from my boobs and throw away the paper towels, "You could be some mean woman abuser for all I know." I shrug.

"I can assure you, I'm no woman abuser." He smiles. 

"With a smile like that, I wouldn't think you are." I go to sit down at a booth, suddenly feeling light headed. 

"So, you like my smile, huh?" He grins cheekily. 

"Possibly."

"I'll take that as a yes." He sits beside me " What's your name? Or would you rather me call you 'the beautiful girl I spilt beer on'?"

"As appealing as that sounds I'd prefer you to call me by my name. It's Aria." I smile 

He nods. "Aria. Nice ring to it. I'm Sal. Or better known as 'the stupid idiot who spilt beer on a beautiful girl'." 

"Sal. Is that short for Salvatore?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"In fact, it is." He holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Aria." 

I embrace his hand with my own, "Nice to meet you, Salvatore."

\---

I wake up from birds. I never liked those things. I raise my arms above my head and stretch my legs out, pointing my toes, making sure to get every inch of my body stretched. My eyes begin to adjust, I look at the time on my phone. 9:20AM. Fuck, I'm going to be late to my interview. I look over next to me and my eyes go wide.

Sal. 

Fucking 'I spilt my beer on a beautiful girl' Sal is sleeping. Right. Next. To. Me. I throw my hand over my mouth in shock. Shit shit shit shit shit. I slowly make my way out of the squeaking bed, when I finally get the chance to stand, I realize im naked. Full and utterly naked. In the nude. With Sal 1 foot away from me. Sal that I had just met. Sal that I had a 15 minute conversation with. I quickly throw on my clothes and grab my jacket before quietly leaving his house. 

"Holy fucking shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Rxa4pNAnMY
> 
> (The Griswolds - Live This Nightmare (NGHTMRE Remix) [Free])


	4. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **

I run as fast as I can back to Louis' house. I have precisely 1 hour to shower, change, and make my way downtown to the interview. I push aside all the thoughts I had about Sal and my awful decisions until later. Once showered, I throw on a one piece black romper and leave my hair naturally curly, I throw on my black heels and say bye to Louis, hailing a taxi as fast as I could.   
10 minutes. I have 10 minutes. We're 8 minutes away this is perfect.

As soon as the taxi stopped moving I throw my money at the driver and jump out the car yelling back a quick "Keep the change!"   
Secretly, I've always wanted to say that. Anyways, that's not important. I open the doors and try to catch my breath walking up to the secretary. 

"Hi! Um," I try to compose myself, "Yes, I'm here for the 10 o'clock interview." I take a deep breath. 

The lady gives me a bewildering look before checking her papers. "Yes, I see your appointment right here. I'll notify him you're here just a moment please." She smiles and makes her way to the back office. I let out a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, gathering my thoughts. "Be professional."

"Miss, he's ready to see you." She smiles and leads me to his office. She holds the door open for me and I thank her quickly before stepping in. 

"Hello, have a seat." a raspy voice calls before I get to look up. I know that voice. I look up and my stomach drops to my red bottom heels.

"Aria?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnoz5uBEWOA
> 
> (Kiesza-Hideaway)

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter I put up I'll leave a song at the end that somewhat related to the chapter so if you want take a listen. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3I2TE9K68AY
> 
> (Circles: Audien ft. Ruby Prophet)


End file.
